And She Was Gone
by ScarredSilver
Summary: There is really no better title I can think of..and it's been almost 5 years so work with me here. Blizzard the glaceon hasn't spoken to the other eevee evolutions responsible for guarding the evolution caves for a few years, but when their friend, Flare the flareon, goes missing, they all must set aside what happened in the past to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I had started my Freshman/Sophomore year of high school and just no one really gave me feedback on it so I stopped writing it after this chapter..but after being..'persuaded' I'm going to start the second chapter today and hopefully since there wont be distractions I'll be able to finish this story**

***gasp* finally a finished story by me?!**

**That's right guys**

**Everyone belongs to me**

**characters representing real life people may or may not be a coincidence **

* * *

The glaceon didn't want to get up. She didn't want to open her oddly colored eyes. She didn't want to move from her cold hard ice covered bed on the ledge overlooking the monstrous Ice Rock. But she did. The glaceon sighed and could hardly feel her paws as she stood up. It was just another day for her since leaving the others. Glancing around the open cavern she leapt down and stood beside the Ice Rock, letting her tail drag on the icy ground. The glaceon let out a huge yawn that showed her sharp teeth and stretched her hind legs out.

She already wasn't liking this morning. A loud tapping noise rang out through the cave that made the ice pokemon growl angrily. She padded down the long dark corridor that led away from the giant rock and out to the entrance. A delibird was tapping on the outside of the ice cave's entrance, the cause of the loud obnoxious noise. "What is it now Ice?" the glaceon snarled as she came out from the shadows of the corridor. The light from the outside world made her narrow her odd brown eyes in discomfort and the three long white scars on her chest stand out against her blue fur. Ice stopped his tapping and turned to her.

"Mail!" he squawked and reached into his tail bag excitedly. The glaceon blinked in surprise and looked at the other pokemon suspiciously. "I don't get 'mail'." she growled and glared at him. Ice flinched in response "I-I know that! But that's also why I'm excited! You DO have friends Blizzard!" Blizzard just growled and sat in the newly fallen snow, waiting for the delibird to give her the mail she thought was a prank. Finally after digging around he handed her a pale yellow envelope with a messy scrawl of letters on the front that spelled out 'Blizzard'.

She took the mail in her jaws and slipped back into her cave, leaving Ice looking after her curiously. Blizzard couldn't think of anyone who would send her anything but hate mail. She reached the end of the black corridor and was greeted by the bright blue light of the Ice Rock, the glow she had grown accustom too over the past three years. The glaceon dropped the letter by the rock and sat down, names of the pokemon she knew in the Snowy Village running through her mind. There was no return address on the envelope.

Blizzard gripped the corner of it between her teeth and pulled up on it, ripping the side open. She spat the strip of paper out and put one of her paws into the opening to retrieve the letter that was inside, bracing herself for any thorns that could be lurking inside just in case it WAS hate mail. There were none. She slipped a piece of paper that was folded in half out of the envelope and stared at it for a few moments, still unsure of who sent it. The glaceon pushed the top half of the paper up with her paw and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Blizzard, I know we haven't seen or talked in about three years but you need to come back." the glaceon looked at the messy writing in shock, she knew who this letter had come from. "Before you throw this away listen to what I have to say. I went to visit Flare at her home and I found her house looking like a tornado had hit! Her things were everywhere!" Blizzard snorted, Flare was always leaving her things lying around. "But Flare was nowhere. No one had seen her! I called everyone else to my house, please, come too. We need the whole team for this." the glaceon paused and finally said the name of the sender. "Light."

Blizzard stared at the letter for a long time. For the first time since she came to the village she didn't feel angry. She didn't feel irritated. She felt scared. Scared for her friend. Scared that Flare could be in danger, or hurt, or even worse. A loud scrapping noise broke the glaceon out of her trance that the letter had given her. She quickly sat on the letter as an extremely small eevee came running in a lopsided gate with a bag bigger than him locked firmly in his jaws. The bag was making the loud ear piercing noise as it was being dragged against the ground.

"Icicle!" Blizzard snarled and the eevee halted a few feet away from her, keeping the bag in his mouth. "What did I tell you about-" "I know I know! But just LOOK at these Blizzard! They're so pretty!" Icicle cut her off after he spat the piece of the bag out. He pulled on the bag and a few hard ice pieces slid out so that the glaceon could see them. They reflected the blue light from the Ice Rock and cast it all around the cavern. She had to admit, they did look rather nice. "I'm sorry they made such a loud noise Blizzard, really I am, but they're so heavy and I'm…well…" the tiny eevee trailed off as he motioned his head to his body.

Blizzard sighed and nodded, feeling extremely guilty for making him point out his obvious short coming. "Put them where they won't get in my way then, if you must keep them." she grumbled and the eevee brightened up instantly. As he raced to the other side of the cavern Blizzard slipped the letter under a nearby rock and stood up. She went around the Ice Rock and pulled out an old brown sack covered in snow dust. The glaceon looked at it for a few seconds with no expression on her face before turning to see where Icicle had gone. He was trying to balance one of his ice pieces on a low hanging ledge opposite to the large one the glaceon used as a bed over the Ice Rock.

"I'm leaving." she said and grabbed the sack in her jaws. Icicle froze and turned his head around to stare at her. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE ICE ROCK! Y-YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" he wailed and ran over to the glaceon, forgetting about his ice pieces. "I'm only leaving for a few days." the glaceon growled before the eevee could continue "You'll be in charge until I come back." she slipped the bag strap over her head and looked behind the Ice Rock again. "BUT WHAT IF THEY ATTACK ME?!" Icicle screeched and his fur fluffed up in fear. "No one has tried to steal the Ice Rock for a year. You'll be fine. I'll have Wood come check on you." Blizzard replied and shuffled about ten oran berries into the open.

"But that abomasnow scares me…" the small eevee whimpered. Blizzard snorted. "Then no one will want to attack if he's so scary then, right?" she tried to convince him. "True…" Icicle mumbled and stared at his tiny paws for a few seconds. "Yeah! He'll scare the teeth right out of their mouths!" he said excitedly and started to swipe at invisible enemies as Blizzard put more berries into her sack. When she was done she closed the flap and headed for the black tunnel. Icicle stopped abruptly and scrambled after her "You're leaving NOW?!" "I have to. As I said earlier, I'll be back in a few days." she said and slipped into the darkness. _Flare's probably just visiting another friend…_ Blizzard thought as she reached the cave's entrance.

The light was horribly bright. She shut her eyes against it and started to walk out to the main road. The Ice Rock cave was hidden in the snow and couldn't be seen from the road. The glaceon saw the trail Icicle made in the deep snow from his bag of ice and decided to use it herself instead of fighting her own way through the powdered ice. As she made it to the large indented road in the snow a mamoswine and a froslass were strolling down it, talking to each other. Two of the three village leaders. The mamoswine spotted her first. "Ah Blizzard! Where are you off to this fine morning?" he asked kindly. "Glacier, sir, I must leave for a few days." she replied and dipped her head respectfully to him.

"What do you mean leave?!" the froslass asked in surprise. The glaceon turned her attention to the other leader and dipped her head again. "One of my friends is in danger and I need to go save her. I shouldn't be gone long and my apprentice is watching the Ice Rock." Blizzard stated and looked at Glacier for permission to leave. "It's okay Shard." the mamoswine said to the froslass. "Good luck Blizzard." he said and started to walk again. "Sir, would you mind asking Wood to check on Icicle every day until I return?" the glaceon asked as she padded up to him. "I will the second I spot him." Glacier replied. Shard didn't look happy.

Blizzard hurried past them. She got through the village gate, only pausing to nod as a thank you to the gate keeper, a large glalie. The glaceon padded slowly on the main trail that led to the gate until she could no longer see it, then she broke out in a run. _The faster I get there and prove she's fine the faster I can get back to my job._ She thought dully. Blizzard couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She ran for hours, not stopping. She had amazing endurance even if she had spent the past three and a half years hardly ever leaving the cave. The sun was directly above her when she decided to stop for a moment. She noticed that the air was getting warmer. _I must be getting close to the next village…_ the glaceon thought and tried to see if she could make out the next gate.

When she couldn't Blizzard sighed and started walking again. It was relatively quiet along the road to the Snowy Village because hardly anyone visited but as the glaceon padded down the main road now she could pick up the faint sound of music and pokemon chattering. The bright sun overhead bared down on the ice pokemon, making her feel uncomfortable. As Blizzard continued down the road she could feel the snow growing slushy beneath her paws and saw blades of grass making their way through the frozen white blanket. Finally she could see the next gate against the bright blue sky.

The glaceon growled with irritation as she felt the grass instead of the snow brush her paws and no longer felt the cool air of the ice but the warmth of the sun. She stopped at the front of the closed gate and glanced around. "Where's the gate keeper?" she growled quietly to herself and looked up at the box where the village gate keeper should have been sitting in. "Excuse me!" she shouted up at it. She got no reply. Blizzard snorted and padded up to it. She placed her front paws on the edge and pulled herself up so that she could look in it. There was a grumpig sleeping on the floor.

"Hey!" Blizzard snarled angrily and shook the box. The psychic pokemon grunted and slowly opened one eye. When he saw Blizzard he screeched in alarm and fear and jumped to his feet, falling out of the box in the process. The glaceon snorted in irritation and padded along to the back where the grumpig was lying, stunned. "Are you going to open the gate or what?" she growled and glared at him. The other pokemon stared at her for a few seconds before scrambling to his feet and jumping back into the gate keeper's box. "Sure, sure! S-sorry!" he stammered and closed his eyes. Suddenly the gate swung open.

Blizzard nodded to the grumpig before padding through. _Imbecile…_ she thought bitterly. The glaceon stopped as the gate closed behind her and looked around. The village was basically a meadow with the houses along the fence with the main shops in a circle in the middle. The place was full of psychic pokemon. Blizzard stepped onto the stone pathway and padded up to the shops, trying to ignore the stares from the other pokemon. _It's been a while…_ she thought _but I think I still remember where Light lives…_ The glaceon padded past the shopping square and followed the dirt road that led to a barren part of the meadow with a large cave that cut through the village's fence. The cave's mouth was surrounded by flowers.

As Blizzard got closer she felt the atmosphere change from the easy laid back vibe that psychic pokemon usually had to a tense and worried pulse. The glaceon kept her eyes on the mouth of the cave in case anything jumped out of it to attack her and tried to remember if this was the right cave, the one where the sun light shone strongly through a large hole in the roof on the other side of the gate and cast it's warmth and light around the crystal covered cavern inside making eevees' evolve into their psychic evolution, Espeon. She opened her mouth to call down the opening and try to see if Light was down there without having to set foot in it but a flash of purple rammed into her side.

She wasn't expecting the assault and staggered to the side. Recovering quickly the glaceon used her back leg to kick whoever attacked her in the side and she heard them gasp in pain. Suddenly she lost feeling in her legs and noticed that they wouldn't move. _Psychic!_ She realized and whipped her head around before the rest of her body could be taken over and let out a powerful blizzard that hit the other pokemon full on. The psychic was broken and Blizzard jumped through the snow flurries that had yet to melt, shoving her assailant to the ground and pinning them under her paws.

As the air around them cleared, the glaceon was looking right into the purple eyes of an espeon. Blizzard bared her fangs at the other eevee evolution and snarled "What's the big idea huh?!" The psychic pokemon opened her mouth to snarl something back but froze. She gazed up at the ice pokemon, her eyes wide. Then she looked down at the glaceon's chest, seeing the three long white scars. Blizzard narrowed her eyes and forced herself not to cringe away, she hated it when other pokemon stared at her scars. After a few heartbeats the espeon looked up into the glaceon's odd colored eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Blizzard?" she asked quietly, staring at the ice pokemon in shock.

Blizzard's eyes grew wide as she realized who this espeon was. "Light?" she asked back softly. She couldn't believe how much the espeon's battle skills had grown. Light nodded slowly and a smile slowly made its way across her face. The glaceon lessened the weight she was putting on the other pokemon and the espeon took that advantage to push up on Blizzard, making her stumble off, and pinned her under her paws, her tail waving happily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY CAME!" she shrieked and the glaceon flinched at the loud noise so close to her sensitive ears.

"Wait until Volt hears about this! BLIZZARD YOU REALLY CAME BACK!" Light rambled and Blizzard shoved her off, the touching moment gone, and sat up. "Come on! Come to my house and put your stuff there! It'll be safe!" the espeon said and ran off away from the cave. Blizzard growled and got up. She padded slowly after Light, ears back and fur raised. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**wooo chapter twooooo**

**I'm trying to make each chapter at least 2,500 words and I was struggling to get to 2,000 with this for days and then BAM at 3AM I get to from 1,800 to over 3,000**

**I work best when I'm passing out don't I?**

* * *

Blizzard plodded behind Light silently, ignoring the stares the pair was given by the psychic pokemon that they were passing on their way to the espeon's house. "Oh man Blizzard it's been so long! How long?! Like…five years!" the psychic evolution had been rambling for a solid fifteen minutes and it was getting under the glaceon's skin.

"Three." She replied bluntly, not at all amused.

"Still too long!" Light responded and looked over her shoulder at the ice type. "So what's been going on huh? How's everything?" _You've got to be kidding me._ Blizzard suppressed a groan and snorted.

"Shouldn't we be at your house yet?" she asked, avoiding her questions all together.

"Oh!" Light's ears perked up and she darted around the path corner, leaving Blizzard walking at her normal pace. _Well she didn't change…_ the glaceon sighed to herself and glanced around at the buildings, able to see they were thinning out. Once she had turned the corner a few heartbeats after Light had she stopped, seeing the psychic type nearly dancing with excitement outside her house's door at the end of the path. It was practically isolated from the other buildings.

"Wow you're slower than I remember, come on in!" Light grinned and opened the door for Blizzard as she padded closer with psychic. Once she was inside Blizzard took her bag off and set it by the door, taking a look around the small house. It was tidy and, from what she could tell, had only two rooms. The room they were in had a table with chairs around it, obviously set up for the meeting the espeon wanted to hold. Blizzard held back a growl in her throat as she felt herself being pushed towards the table and into one of the chairs, Light scooting around her and sitting across from her. "Now we wait for the others!" she said, placing her paws up on the table and wiggling slightly to get comfortable. The glaceon looked at her with an exasperated expression on her face but it wasn't taken any notice of. The two sat there quietly, Light looking hopeful and sitting up straight as Blizzard sat hunched over with her ears down, until it started to grow dark.

"Light…"

"Yes?" the espeon's ears shot up and her tail waved slightly at hearing the other eevee evolution speak finally after a few hours of just herself talking.

"No one's going to come." Blizzard watched as Light waved a paw and shook her head.

"Pshh nah! They'll be here!" she said and fidgeted in her seat, looking towards the door cheerfully. The ice type didn't look convinced and kept her eyes on the other, watching the hopeful look on her face fade into a slightly defeated one. Out of nowhere she scooted the chair back and the sudden noise and movement caused Blizzard to jump in surprise. "Well let's go then."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go." The espeon repeated and got back down on all fours before heading to the door. The ice eevee evolution quickly got down from her seat and followed her, grabbing her bag and slipping it on as Light opened the door. Once the door was swung open with psychic a loud yelp caught both their attention. The two hurried to the door frame and looked out into the oncoming night, a spikey, yellow furred heap sticking out brightly against the now dark green ground. "Volt! You really came!" Light's sudden shouting startled Blizzard and caused the fur along her neck and spine to prickle. The psychic type hared past the ice one and skid to a halt next to the yellow bundle. As soon as she got close a head bolted up from the pile, making it obvious that the lump of spikey fur was really a jolteon.

"Light! Sorry I'm late, I had to find someone to watch the cave!" Volt exclaimed and shuffled around so she was back on her paws.

"We were just about to go get you actually! Did anyone else come with you?" the espeon asked and used psychic to help fix the red bow wrapped at the base of the electric type's right year.

"Ahh no sorry! I came by myself." She sighed and scraped at the ground with her paw for a second before her ears shot up. "Wait, we?" Volt quickly turned her head and looked at the doorway where Blizzard had been standing silently. _How could I have forgotten… _Blizzard thought to herself as her brown eyes connected with Volt's black ones. _She hasn't changed one bit._ "Blizzard?" the jolteon got extremely quiet and her ears lowered as she took a step closer. Blizzard held back the urge to cringe and glanced away.

"Yeah…it's me…" she mumbled. Out of nowhere a glass shattering shriek came from Volt that caused Blizzard's pelt to freeze over out of alarm and before she could looked over she was tackled to the ground.

"You're safe! You're healthy! Ohhhh thank you Arceus!" the electric type squealed as she nuzzled Blizzard's frozen neck and shoulder, electricity flying off her in sparks. "How've you been? How's the snow? Whoa what's with your fur? It's so pokey!" the ice type felt her lips pulling back slightly as she resisted the urge to snarl and shove her off but felt the weight of Volt's body vanish as Light used psychic to pull her off and place her down a few feet away. Blizzard quickly got to her paws and shook out her coat, ice particles dropping onto the stones that served as a makeshift porch for the little house and shattering before melting in the ground around the rocks. "Ahhh! Blizzard! It's been so long! Are those bags under your eyes?"

The glaceon was obviously irritated and Light stepped between the two. "Hey Volt come with us! We're going to go get the others. Probably Shade first since she's closest."

"Huh? Oh! Alright! Wow I haven't seen her in forever either!" the jolteon exclaimed and her fur crackled with sparks from excitement.

"It's also dark out so she's got to be waking up now!" the espeon added and started walking towards the other end of the town, opposite from where Blizzard had entered. Blizzard stood quietly as she watched the two pad away from the psychic type's house side by side, chattering about what they had been up too recently. _Maybe if I go back inside they won't notice… _she thought and took a step back to turn but stopped when she heard her name, repressing a sigh as she looked back at the other two. "Hey Blizzard come on!" Light called and shut the door with psychic. The glaceon looked back at the door before lowering her ears and starting to follow after them, blocking out their chattering as best she could.

Blizzard soon noticed her mind wandering as she continued four steps behind the other eevee evolutions, hardly hearing them above the complaints she was coming up with but not saying. _Should I have even come? I wonder how Icicle is holding up… It's night time but it's still warm how is that even possible? Ugh grass under my paws my pads are going to be itching for a week. _Her thoughts were stopped as she collided with the backside of Volt and a small electric shock went through her, causing her fur to prickle as she inhaled sharply from surprise. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Blizzie my shocks get away from me every now and again!" the jolteon looked back over her shoulder and giggled as she noticed the look on the ice type's face. Blizzard wiggled her nose and then snorted before rubbing it with a paw.

"I-It's fine…" she mumbled and shook her pelt out to get her fur to lay flat before looking ahead to see why they stopped, her eyes making contact with the box for the gate keeper. It looked identical to the one she passed through, including the grumpig inside it.

"Springer!" Light called as she padded up to the box and waved a paw at him, catching his attention from the paper he was reading.

"Hmm?" the bigger pokemon blinked and glanced down, the bored expression on his face disappearing almost instantly when he saw the espeon. "Oh Light! I see your friend found you." He motioned to Volt who wiggled with happiness.

"She did! But we all need to go to the next town, do you mind opening the gate for us?" Light asked and tilted her head, smiling as the other nodded and used psychic to open the gate for them. Volt darted past the open barrier and Light turned to follow. "Oh! And if you see my friends could you tell them we'll be back soon? There's an umbreon, vaporeon, and…" she hesitated for a moment before lowering her ears a bit and continuing "A leafeon."

"Of course! You showed me pictures earlier I remember!" Springer chuckled and waved after them, Light's smile growing as she bounded to catch up with Volt. Blizzard had remained quiet for the conversation and turned to follow them with much less enthusiasm, hardly catching the "Hey!" directed at her. She stopped and turned her head to look at the grumpig, watching his expression turn into a more disturbed one at seeing the annoyed expression on the ice type's face.

"What?" she asked bluntly, having wanted to just walk by with the other two and not be addressed. From the corner of her eye she saw Light and Volt looking back at her and waiting just outside of the gate.

Springer's ears lowered a bit as he cleared his throat. "O-Oh nothing it's just…you gave my brother quite a scare earlier when you woke him up! I didn't think I'd get to see what frightened him so badly and I have to say you're not half as scary as he made you out to be!" he laughed nervously, seeing that Blizzard's expression had just grown more irritated than anything.

"He was napping. I wanted the gate open. I guess I'll just open the gate myself next time." She nearly snarled and didn't give him a chance to reply as she stepped past the gate and up to the other eevee evolutions, ignoring the startled looks on their faces. "Are we going or what?" she asked bluntly and watched Light shake her head quickly to stop herself from staring.

"R-Right! Come on, it should only take a little over half an hour if we hurry!" the espeon recovered quickly and sprang ahead, Volt wiggling with excitement again as a few sparks rose from her spikey fur and she started following after her. The glaceon's ears twitched as she started to calm down and she padded after the two, going back to being silent.

The psychic and electric type chattered on about their respective caves and apprentices while the ice type blocked their conversation out, focusing on the surrounding area in an attempt to remember it. The one moment she decided to look ahead she realized they had stopped and stopped in time so she wouldn't run into Volt like before, looking past them to see what had them halt. It was a tall sign and a fork in the road. Down the left side the trees and bushes thinned out and down the right they grew thicker, thick enough to block out the majority of the sky.

"This way!" Light sang and headed to the left, her head up high. Volt giggled and copied her pose as she followed. Blizzard stayed by the sign for a moment longer, able to tell that the sign pointing the way they came read "Esp Village", the one to the left where they were going "Nightfall Village", and the one to the right "Verdure Village". Her eyes lingered on the last sign for a moment longer than the others before she heard Volt giggling and her attention was drawn away. Blizzard walked a bit faster than she had been to catch up, wanting them back in her sight so she wouldn't enter the town on her own like she did with the other.

After a bit more walking the group slowed down in front of a closed gate and an empty gate keeper box. Blizzard felt annoyance prickling under her pelt at seeing another gate keeper absent from their post but kept her mouth shut. _Is my village the only one containing pokemon that do their jobs? _ She thought bitterly and barely heard the "Hello?" that came from Light, hoping to get someone's attention since she wasn't able to just open the gate with psychic.

"What do we do now?" Volt asked, frowning as she looked the gate over.

"Wait I guess…" Light replied, sounding disappointed as she sat down where she was standing and let out a sigh. Volt took a seat too and looked around, hoping to find someone to open the gate for them. Blizzard looked from one to the other before snorting crossly.

"You two have got to be kidding." She grumbled and padded up to the box, ignoring the questions of what she was doing coming from them. She opened the door of the box and scanned the inside, seeing a lever on the left wall and a stool on the right side. The ice type climbed completely into the wooden nest and placed her two front paws on the lever, looking to see what way she could move it. After a quick evaluation she pulled it down and heard a click, letting the lever go as the rope attached to it under the box whirred and recoiled. Blizzard looked to the gate as the wooden wall was lifted and saw the jolteon shout happily before jumping to her paws.

"Alright Blizzard!" Light called her praise to the glaceon who just blinked in response and climbed down out of the gate keeper's box. She kicked the door shut with a back leg and headed towards Light and Volt, wanting to get in before someone saw that they had opened the gate for themselves and get chewed out for it. "Okay, now we can go find-"

"I don't think so!" a voice cut the espeon off and made the three eevee evolutions back up towards each other in defense, making sure Light was in the middle since she was the most vulnerable in the area they were in. Blizzard felt her fur hardening and rising into spikes, ready to attack in case she needed to.

"Who said that?!" Volt asked, looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Light demanded, crouched down as her gaze traveled along the shadows of the dying bushes. They knew the pokemon had hidden themselves there, the perfect camouflage. There was no response and Light began to raise her head to look about at a different angle when a loud screeching noise broke the silence and a purple and black wave erupted from the line of foliage. Light whipped her head around in time to nearly scream, not fast enough to dodge out of the way, but Blizzard launched herself in front of the psychic type and shoved her backwards, taking the hit.

"Blizzard!" Light shouted as the ice type stumbled slightly, the attack being stronger than she expected, but straightened up and shook it off. Blizzard turned her head quickly and raised it, about to launch her own icy wave back into the shadows, but a loud gasp caught her off guard.

"Did you say…Blizzard?" the voice asked and Light and Volt remained quiet, the jolteon in the process of helping the espeon up.

"What's it to you?" the ice type growled, narrowing her eyes to try and see through the darkness better. After a few heartbeats there was scuffling and then the sound of running paws hitting the ground hard, making Blizzard tense up and ready a blizzard attack but she was rammed into before she was able to unleash it. She felt an arm go over her shoulders and weight fall on her right side, causing her to kneel down on her left from being unable to support it.

"Oh Blizzard! I knew it was you as soon as I saw your scars!" it was an umbreon, the umbreon they had come looking for.

"Shade!" Light and Volt exclaimed at the same time and the dark type's ears perked up, her head turning to look at them.

"You guys! I'm so sorry I attacked you!" Shade cried and threw herself on the other two, an arm around each of them. "You just opened the gate and I was about to go do it and no one else was supposed to so I thought you were coming as burglars or something!"

"Don't worry about it! We're all fine. Right Blizzard?" the espeon asked and looked to the glaceon who had picked herself back up and was straightening her fur, slowly calming down.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, glancing at them for a moment before looking back down. _How many times am I going to be attacked in one day I swear to Arceus…_

Shade laughed nervously. "Right…sorry about that Blizzard I didn't realize…" she trailed off and then straightened up quickly, pulling off the other two. "Oh! I was just about to go head to your place Light! Sorry it's so late I…" she looked up at the moon "Over slept." The dark type grinned sheepishly and was pawed in the shoulder by Volt.

"Well you're up now! Let's go get Bloom!" she exclaimed, growing so excited that more electricity started sparking off her.

"We can't right now Volt, they're sleeping." Light pointed out.

"Yeah, usually only dark types are up and around at night." Shade added and they watched the electric type's mood deflate. "But hey! Why don't you three stay at my place and sleep, I'll get my jobs done early, and we can leave to get Bloom and then head to your house afterwards!" she offered and Volt sprang back into her usual demeanor.

"I like that idea!" she declared and Light giggled.

"I'm okay with that plan, what about you Blizzard?" she called to the ice type and she blinked and looked over, having stopped paying attention to them after Bloom was mentioned.

"Huh? Oh…whatever you guys want to do…" she mumbled and turned her head back around, looking like she was still sorting out her fur.

"Then it's decided! Come on I'll show you the way!" the umbreon leaped towards the gate and bumped Blizzard on her way to get her attention. The unexpected contact made her jolt forward and she placed both paws out in front of her quickly so she wouldn't fall, looking to the left and seeing Volt and Light running past her after Shade. Blizzard sighed and got up, giving herself one last shake before treading after them.


End file.
